


Accidental Confessions

by 1997_MusicLover



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 23:44:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9687740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1997_MusicLover/pseuds/1997_MusicLover
Summary: Just a little Taoris idea I had.





	

“Why don’t you just tell him how you feel already.”

Tao looks up from his laptop, glaring at his best friend across the room who’s whining in a high-pitched tone. “Sehun, haven’t we gone over this before?”

“Yeah, but why can’t you stop talking about him and move on, I mean if you’re not gonna tell him you like him then stop telling me.” Sehun sinks further into the chair he’s seated in, eyes glued to his phone.

“What part of ‘he’s very much straight’ do you not get? Can’t I at least pin over him?” Tao grumbles the last statement before firing back at him, “What about you and your study partner, aren’t you pinning over him too?”

With a roll of his eyes Sehun sits up in the chair and turns his attention fully to Tao. “Actually, I’m planning on asking him out soonish. I have conformation that he does in fact like guys.”

“Really?!” Tao gives a high pitched happy laugh. “Tell me! Tell me! How did you find out? This is the best progress you’ve made all year.”

“It is,” Sehun agrees with a smug nod, “and it was at our last study session last week. He was checking out this one guy who walked past us. I think it was that dancer all the girls fawn over, Jongin, so he has great taste in men I must say. At first I didn’t think anything of it, but then I heard him whisper lowly – probably hoping I wouldn’t hear him – that he had a great ass. Then he smirked to himself and kept watching him until he left his view.”

“Oh yeah, that is a hard confirmed that he likes guys.” Tao raises his hand and leans over to Sehun who happily gives him a high-five.

Sehun is all smiles now. “For sure, so I’m coming up with a plan now.”

“What do you go so far?”

“I’m thinking of doing something cheesy, Luhan likes cheesy. Maybe pass him a note-oh!” He suddenly sits up straight in his chair and points at Tao, whose eyes widen as he watches him. “A note, that’s perfect! You should write Yifan a note with your confession on it.”

Tao scoffs. “Really? I don’t think that’s gonna go over well.”

“It’s romantic.” Sehun offers.

“Yeah, but I’m shit at words. If I can’t say it, what makes you think I can write it?”

“This is why you failed English.”

Tao picks up a pen and hurls it across the room, narrowly missing Sehun’s face as he dives onto the floor. He bursts out into a fit of laughter as he rolls on his back.

“Shut up you fucker!” A whine leaves his lips as he lays across the couch, burying his face into the cushions. “That was Freshman year, I thought you’d let me forget it.”

“God no! I’m your best friend, it is my job to make sure you remember that shit.”

Groaning Tao kicks his feet like a child as Sehun’s laughter gets louder.

The apartment stays full of laughter until Sehun gets a hold of himself. Once the pair calm down they focus on the reason Tao came over this time, which was finishing their math homework neither of them wanted to do. The pair had managed to have their first class together since they started college, and they’re kind of taking advantage of it. Sehun has just moved out of his dorm to an apartment, finally, and since he’s living alone they spend most their time there instead of Tao’s place, like they usually had been for the two years he had it.

With Tao’s crush on his roommate – Yifan – getting worse, he tries to spend as much time away from him as possible until he eventually moves in with Sehun. Sehun thinks he’s being a bit of a coward to run from Yifan completely, but Tao has his reasons.

His number one reason being that, as far as he knows, Yifan is straight. Whenever he goes on dates it’s a girl; he’s always bringing home hot, model like girls form some club; he has no fashion sense – though Tao thinks that’s just because he’s uncultured – and he defiantly freaked when he found out Tao is gay. Since that accidently came out he doesn’t seem to care as much anymore, but that first week was a little awkward cause suddenly finding out your yearlong roommate is very much gay can be a shock to any straight man. Tao couldn’t bring himself to blame him.

At this point, though, he defiantly knows more about Yifan than Yifan knows about him and that’s why he can’t shake his crush. Yifan doesn’t talk to him all the time, they’re mostly quiet when they’re both home. So, Tao doesn’t think it’ll be a big lose for Yifan when he moves out and drops contact. The only frustrating part is that, he always seems to fall for straight guys, it’s a curse.

As Tao heads out from Sehun’s place, Sehun leaves him with on last piece of advice: “I might be younger than you, but I’m definitely more experienced in relationships. Even if you don’t tell him, you should still write down how you feel as if you were to. It’ll help you get over him faster and when you move in with me you can forget all about him.”

Upon getting to his apartment, with Sehun’s advice still ringing in his head, he runs into Yifan. When he opens the door, Yifan is there, on his way out.

Yifan flashes Tao a small smile. “Hey Zitao.”

“How many times have I told you to just call me Tao?” Sighing, Tao closes the door and takes off his shoes before moving past Yifan to the kitchen.

“Right, sorry, guess we don’t talk enough for it to stick.”

Tao misses the frown on his face, as he rummages through the fridge for food.

“Um,” Yifan watches Tao for a second, “I’m going out. I’ll probably be home either late or tomorrow.”

Tao simply gives a hum of acknowledgement as he puts together a quick sandwich to snack on. Seeing as he wasn’t going to get anything more form Tao, Yifan makes his leave. Tao listens for the door shutting before he relaxes, not even realizing he had tensed up. Chuckling to himself he shakes his head.

“I’m pathetic.”

Moving from the kitchen he heads to the living room and drops onto the couch. He tosses his bag to the ground by his feet and grabs the TV remote, kicking his feet up onto the coffee table. The TV serves as a numb background noise as he stares off into space.

The idea of writing down his thoughts and feelings is foreign to him, but not unappealing.

After a long while of just sitting there, he reaches down into his bag and grabs his notebook and a pencil. Quickly flipping open to a blank page he brings his pencil down and freezes. Sitting still for a minute he groans.

“Where do I even start . . . I’ve got a very unhealthy crush on you . . . you’re really hot . . . you’re hella straight but hey fuck labels?” He breaks out into laughter at that. “Oh wow, no this is stupid.”

With another laugh, he tosses the notebook on the table and focuses on the fashion show on TV, putting his feelings back into the back of his mind.

Tao doesn’t confront the idea of writing his feelings down for another week. It’s another night with Yifan out with some girl and all he feels is sad. Sehun is busy sleeping off the energy from a long dance practice, which also served as punishment for pranking his teacher, so calling him was out of the question. Sitting on his bed, Tao looks down at the notebook in his hands, having written only Yifan’s name at the top. He finds it funny, he can talk about him nonstop if Sehun mentions him but here he can’t write down a single word.

Thoughtfully, he finds himself gnawing on his pencil as he stares at the blank page. In his head, he draws up a picture of his roommate and tries to put words on him. He could start with the obvious reason he likes him he notes: he’s tall, strong, manly, eye candy for sure and anyone can’t deny that he’d make a great boyfriend on looks. Looking past that, Tao reminds himself that it’s more than that and his personality is just as beautiful. He’s caring, kind, a little mean at times but that’s just how he is. He has a dark side, but even that’s understandable with his past that Tao has gotten snippets of from ease dropping on phone calls or accidently hearing him and his friends talking late in the living room.

As the thoughts begin to poor into his head, he transfers them onto the paper. None stop, he lets his mind run wild with images of him and Yifan. Before he knows it, he’s filled the page – front and back – with all his feelings.

Starting at the paper, he can’t help but smile. With a content sigh, he proceeds to crush the paper into a ball.

“Sehun was actually right for once, that felt good, but,” Tao raises his arm and tosses the paper across the room into the trash can by his desk, “let fantasies be fantasies.”

It’s not until a few weeks later that Tao ever thinks about his feelings again.

While continuing the ever-long task of figuring out what he’s going to keep with him in the move and what he plans on tossing out, Yifan occasionally passes the door to see if he needs help. He’ll never admit, he’s a little sad to see him go, but he knows they haven’t connected much in the time they had been roommates: so, he doesn’t see the point in getting worked up about it.

“Zitao, I’m taking out the trash, do you have any?” Yifan calls out from the kitchen.

“Just come take my trash can and empty it, I’m trying to get all my clothes in order.” Tao calls back, diving back into his closet to take in his massive wardrobe.

As Yifan enters the room, Tao hears him grumble about how big his wardrobe is. Tao simply smiles as he continues to pack.

Once his closet is mostly emptied and boxed up, Tao stretches out his back and decides it’s late enough for him to get dinner. Making his way to the kitchen, he stretches his arms over his head and then cracks his neck side to side. With a content sigh, he steps up to fridge, glancing at Yifan who’s standing at the counter reading something. He doesn’t pay him another second as he pulls out some ramen to cook in the microwave.

The kitchen stays silent – apart from the beeps and hum of the microwave. Yifan seems fixated on whatever paper he’s reading, his head down so Tao can’t see his face, and while Tao finds this awkward he’s just wants to eat right now.

It’s as Tao is getting his ramen in a bowl and getting ready to head to the living room that Yifan talks.

“Hey, Tao.”

Tao freezes in shock, at hearing his preferred name from Yifan without prompting. He shakes it off quickly though and turns to Yifan, while holding the bowl close to his chest. “What’s up?”

“Um,” Yifan gives a shaky sigh as he pushes his hair back, ruffling the blonde locks as he stares down at the paper, “I’m not sure how to approach you about this . . . I’m positive I wasn’t supposed to find this, but I did.”

Confusion sweeps over Tao and he furrows his brows. Focusing on him closely, Tao looks down to what’s in his hands and horror strikes him.

“Did you – you got that from my – oh no.” Tao stares in utter horror at the crumpled, wrinkled up paper in Yifan’s hands. “Fuck me.”

Before Yifan can say anything, Tao is booking it to his room. Yifan follows immediately, hot on heels but not fast enough. Tao manages to slam his door almost in Yifan’s face. He proceeds to lock the door and set the ramen down so his shaky hands don’t drop it.

“Tao comes on, I’m not gonna react how you think I am.” Yifan tries to reason, resting his hand on the door with the note still held in his other hand. “Open the door.”

“No!” Tao can feel tears threating to spill out. “There’s only one way this plays out.”

Yifan holds in a frustrated sigh. “Tell me, how do you see this going?”

“Badly! You’re straight!”

“How do you know for sure, Tao?”

“You date girls, you go out with girls, I’ve never seen you with a guy. You are straight.”

“And what if I’m not?”

“But you are!”

“God damnit, Zitao shut up.”

“No!”

“I’m bi you idiot!”

The apartment fall stiffly silent: Tao takes in a sharp breath as his eyes widen and Yifan stares at the door, hoping.

Slowly, Tao turns around, stares at the door for a minute, and then quietly unlocks it. He twits the handle, pulling it open barely and peeks out to look up to Yifan. Neither speak for a second, just stare at each other – Tao must say it is the most intense eye contact he has ever shared. Yifan holds the note tighter and takes a deep breath.

“I’m bi, I just don’t fully trust guys. I had a really bad experience and so I’ve stuck to girls.” Yifan looks down and licks his lips. “To be honest, I didn’t even think about you in any romantic way. I have been wanting to get closer to you, but it is hard cause you’ve been avoiding me: more and more I noticed. Now, I at least know why.”

When Yifan looks back to Tao, he finds him staring at him with such wide, innocent eyes.

Tao’s voice is small when he finally speaks up, wavering slightly, “How do you feel after reading that?”

“Loved.” Yifan finds himself breathing out, blinking in surprise.

“Really?” Tao opens the door a little more.

“Yeah,” Yifan swallows the lump forming in his throat, “I won’t lie, you really are my type and you’re a great guy. I’d love to see where this could go.”

With shaky hands Tao pushes open the door fully and stands in front of Yifan, looking down at his hands. “I would really love that, but do you want to is the question.”

“Let’s say,” Yifan can’t stop himself from reaching out to rest his hand on the side of Tao’s face, “I think I’d really like that more than even I realize.”

A smile breaks out on Tao’s face and he subconsciously leans into Yifan’s hand.

“But,” Tao’s head jerks up at that and the fact that Yifan has stepped closer, “I have one request.”

“W-what?”

“Stay. Don’t move in with your friend – oh! Also, I’d like to meet him, I think if we’re gonna date I should meet your best friend. He seems weird, but cool.” Tao stares up at him with dumbfounded wonder, but finds himself nodding.

“Yeah, yeah I think that seems fair.”

“Good. Now, I really wanna kiss you.”

“I would love that.”

With one more step closer, Yifan wraps an arm around Tao’s waist and then leans down to press their lips together. Tao responds immediately and his hands raise to Yifan’s chest as he leans up into the kiss with a smile.

It’s a small sweet start.


End file.
